kagome una youkai?
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: kagome muere a manos de Naraku, pero revivirá con una nueva apariencia, ¿porque sesshoumaru los ayudó... que pasará ahora que kagome está comprometida... inuyasha se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados..
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome... una youkai????!!!**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personares no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi...TT

NOTA: es un SesshXKag...

**CAP.1... MUERTE Y RESURRECCIÓN... KAGOME SE CASA?...**

La última pelea. Así fue como Inuyasha y Naraku habían llamado a la batalla que en ese momento se libraba ante sus ojos. Mucho estaba en juego, mas ahora que Naraku capturó a las sacerdotisas que tenían dividido el corazón del hanyou. Por un lado, la joven del futuro con la que había pasado tantos momentos felices y por el otro la muerta viviente con la que había vivido un gran amor en su pasado.

El hanyou no tenía a nadie para apoyarlo, todos enfrentaban a alguna de las extensiones del cobarde demonio y este se aprovecho de la situación.

Llegó hasta un poso que en instantes se llenó de veneno, tomando a ambas jóvenes del cuello, sosteniéndolas débilmente sobre el peligroso lugar.

toma una decisión Inuyasha, la vida de tu gran amor o la de esta chiquilla insignificante -.

No sabía que hacer, mucho perdería en cualquiera de los casos, si tomaba a Kagome salvaría a la chica que lo hizo vivir y si salvaba a Kikio a la que le enseño a amar.

ayúdame mi amor – dijo Kikio.

Elige bien – soltó a ambas.

Lo siento – inuyasha salió corriendo, solo pudo atrapar a una, al tocar el suelo la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas esperando escuchar algo proveniente de aquel pozo de veneno, pero eso que esperaba nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y la vio muerta en brazos de su medio hermano.

Kagome!!!- gritó el hanyou.

Aléjate, ella esta muerta por tu culpa, no merecías su amor –

" es verdad, no la merecía" pensó este, mirando la figura inerte de la que había sido su compañera de viaje por tanto tiempo.

Porque el gran Sesshoumaru se preocupa por una humana? – preguntó retante Naraku.

Porque mucho de mi depende de ella – la deposita con suavidad sobre el pasto y desenvainó su espada, cortó el viento pasando cerca de cuerpo de la chica aniquilando así a los mensajeros del mas allá.

Porque nos ayudas? – preguntó la exterminadora, claro que estaba feliz de que reviviera a su amiga, pero era en verdad extraño que el los ayudase.

¿que, no la querías de vuelta? –

Claro que si, pero es que me siento extraña al saber que nos has ayudado –

Tengo mis razones, que no dudo pronto conocerán –

¿como? –

Ya lo verán todos –

Una luz envolvió el cuerpo de la chica que acababa de fallecer. Cuando esta se dispersó unas orejas de zorro en su cabeza, su cabello largo hasta abajo de la cintura, una cola larga de cabellos lisos, sus ojos por un momento se tornaron rojos para después cambiar a un color azul profundo, su piel se tornó pálida cual porcelana y unas finas garras aparecieron en sus manos.

Bienvenida mi señora – Sesshoumaru haciendo gala de su educación principesca se arrodilló frente a la figura de la chica.

Gracias Lord Sesshoumaru, si no fuera por usted no habría salido de mi prisión, pero ahora...donde estas Naraku!! –.

Este no respondió ya que estaba impresionado al ver el poder que la niña emanaba.

Te puedo oler, no te escondas –

Jamás me escondería de alguien tan insignificante como tu – dijo el aludido arrogantemente.

Ja!!, jamás un sucio hanyou insignificante como tú podría conmigo, me das asco

Calla, quien te crees que eres?!!! –

La princesa de los hielos, pelea!! –

Ella se abalanzó contra el solo con sus garras y solo con ello logró mas que cualquiera de ellos en toda la batalla.

esto...no... será... suficiente – respiraba agitado ya que estaba muy débil.

Eso veremos – llevó sus manos hacia su pecho como si estuviera orando, después las estiró hacia el frente, sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos y... - ¡hades FIRE!!! – lanzó un poderoso ataque, el cual Naraku no logró esquivar, por lo cual de el solo quedaron cenizas y malos recuerdos.

No es necesario mencionar que todos, salvo Sesshoumaru, estaban con la boca hasta el piso, después de ver su nueva apariencia y de ver como derrotaba a Naraku.

¡¡¡señorita Kagome!!! – dijo Miroku corriendo hacia ella junto con los otros – pensábamos que esta vez si no la veríamos otra vez -

Eso jamás amigo –

Bua!!!, Kagome!!!, pensé que te habíamos perdido –

Tranquilo bebe, todo ha pasado ya -

Kagome – el hanyou la abraza – te creí muerta –

Y morí, pero estoy viva y no gracias a ti, y por favor, deja de abrasarme, no me agrada en lo mas mínimo –

Pero... Kagome –

No es bueno que tomes esas confianzas con la realeza y menos con la dueña y señora de las tierras del norte –

¿como? –

Soy la princesa de los hielos, Lady de las tierras del Norte, hija del gran Zorro blanco y por lo tanto una Kitsune de sangre real –

Entonces...eres una hanyou? – preguntó confundida Sango.

No, mi parte humana murió, ahora solo corre por mis venas la sangre Youkai –

Pero...¿como es esto? –

Mi familia desde hace siglos selló nuestra sangre Youkai, por eso no presentamos rasgos demoníacos, no me esperaba ser libre por fin –

Mi señora, no tiene que responder a todas sus preguntas, si gusta la escolto hacia sus tierras –

Sería un honor que un Youkai de su linaje me acompañara, Lord del oeste. Si me disculpan amigos, y demás personas – mirando a Kikio y a Inu – tengo cosas que atender, pero antes que algo pase... Sango!! –

Si? –

Lleva a tu hermano a verme, tengo algo para el y para ti –

Kagome...gracias –

Ka...kagome?? – el kitsune se acercó a ella con carita suplicante

Si Shipo? –

Pu..puedo ir ..contigo? –

Claro mi bebe – el niño salta a sus brazos y después Kagome dirigió una sonrisa al Taiyoukai a su lado.

No es prudente que Youkais como nosotros caminen, algunos seres no merecen tocar el suelo donde pisamos – mirando llena de odio a Inuyasha.

Entonces que le parece si volamos? –

Me agrada su idea mi señor –

Una esfera azul cubre a Kagome al igual que la blanca a Sesshoumaru y después los dos se alejaron rápidamente del lugar.

que le pasará a la señorita kagome?? –

su parte humana murió, sus sentimientos con ella, creo que si tiene recuerdos y su mente deduce sus sentimientos perdidos –

pero...¿porque me trató así? – preguntó dolido Inuyasha.

Como quieres que te trate, LA TRAICIONASTE!!, elegiste a Kikio y no a ella, por lo que creo que ha de odiarte en vez del amor que una vez te tuvo –

El híbrido bajó la cabeza al pensar en que lo que dijo Sango era verdad, la había defraudado siendo que le había jurado protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Inuyasha??, a que se refería con lo de " la princesa de los hielos y lord del oeste"- Miroku no entendía mucho de aquello, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando...

Desde la antigüedad las tierras fueron controladas por cuatro youkais, el zorro en el norte, perro en el oeste, la tortuga del sur y el dragón del este, los más unidos y de mayor poderío eran zorro y perro –

Tú eres hijo de perro del oeste –

Si, pero Sesshoumaru al ser el primogénito al morir nuestro padre obtuvo el control de las tierras que le pertenecían –

Y Kagome sería la única descendiente directa del zorro, por lo que es la heredera de las tierras del norte –

Si, pero... –

Que pasa? –

¿porque Sesshoumaru la trataba así? – la actitud de su hermano lo había dejado tan confundido como la de Kagome, si no es que mas.

Yo se la respuesta a eso amo Inuyasha –

Pulga Mioga - la aplasta - habla!! –

Bueno...como usted sabe amo, el perro, o sea InuTaishoY zorro eran como hermanos, por lo que Amidamaru (nombre de zorro) prometió que si algún día tenía una hija apta para casarse la entregaría a esposa del hijo que InuTaisho escogiera, pero al nacer una hanyou Taisho no la creyó apta para su hijo primogénito y en ese entonces usted amo no había nacido –

Y...¿que pasó? –

Amidamaru murió y su mujer sello la sangre youkai de su hija por lo que se convirtió en humana, InuTaisho se enteró y supo que algún día la youkai que se había dormido dentro de la joven despertaría, por lo que... –

Sesshoumaru es el prometido oficial de Kagome-chan? –

Acertó señorita Sango – concluyó la pulga.

¿que?!!!, kagome no se casa con el!!! Sobre mi cadáver!!! –

Creo que va a pasar ya que Kagome-chan se fue a su lado voluntariamente –

Pe..pero ella no lo sabe –

Pronto lo sabrá y me temo amigo mío que a la señorita no le es indiferente el joven Sesshoumaru –

¿de que hablas? –

No viste la forma en que se miraban, su manera de hablarse... – y pensaba seguir, pero un histérico hanyou no lo permitió...

NO, ELLA NO LO AMA!!!! –

El hanyou sale corriendo en la dirección que habían tomado Kagome y su "hermanito".

" El no se va a quedar con "mi" kagome"...( que eso lo hubiera pensado antes de dejarla caer y haber escogido a Kikio...maldita bruja esa...ahhh, como la odio)

Ya en las tierras del norte...(que rápido llegaron, pero, bueno, supongamos que ya llegaron)...

llegamos mi Lady –.

Muchas gracias mi buen caballero, gustaría pasar la noche en mis dominios, es tarde y sus tierras quedan algo alejadas –

Para mi será un honor mi señora –

De pronto una sombra aparece ante ellos...

quien osa invadir las tierras del gran zorro del norte?!! –

la princesa de estas tierras, descendiente del zorro –

¿como puedo saber que es verdad? –

La chica se envolvió en el fuego azul que representaba a su familia...( recuerdan el episodio donde matan a los hermanos relámpago y que el fuego del papa de shipo los protege...bueno, algo así)

mi señora, la esperábamos hace siglos, deje la llevo a su palacio, sus sirvientes han sido leales y lo han mantenido en su gran esplendor –

así lo espero y por favor, preparen una alcoba para Lord Sesshoumaru –

veo que su prometido la ha encontrado –

¿como? –

Desde hace años se acordó que la heredera de estas tierras contraería matrimonio con el primogénito de InuTaisho cuando estuviera en edad –

Ya veo, entonces... – el esperaba un golpe por no habérselo dicho antes, pero... – mi lord será mejor que planeemos la boda, no es bueno retrasar mas el deseo de nuestros difuntos padres –

Me complace mucho el escucharla, daré la orden para que preparen todo en el castillo, y... por favor, dejemos las formalidades, soy solo Sesshoumaru –

Muy bien Sesshoumaru, acepto eso –

Gracias kagome –

A lo lejos vieron el palacio, era hermoso, sus murallas de hielo encerrando un palacio de gran esplendor. Jardines llenos de lagos congelados y una gran vegetación, raro en un clima polar. Mientras, en el interior, todo estaba finamente detallado en cristal –

es impresionante Kagome – dijo Shipo (hasta que habla)

la verdad lo es – respondió ella.

Mientras tanto con Rin y Jaken...

señor Jaken¿porque el señor Sesshoumaru tarda tanto? –

no lo se Rin –

¿cree que este bien? –

Claro, es el más poderoso Taiyoukai –

" señor Sesshoumaru, Rin la espera, regrese pronto" –

En las puertas un mensajero informaba a uno de los sirvientes del palacio del oeste...

señor Jaken!!! –

que pasa Mamoru?? –

Sesshoumaru-sama manda un mensaje –

Que le pasa a mi amo bonito?!! –

Dice que preparen una habitación extra y que alisten todo para la boda.

¿boda? – preguntó Rin

Parece que la princesa de los hielos por fin apareció y el señor quiere casarse lo más pronto posible –

Bien!!!, Rin tiene nueva mamá - dijo esta tarareando

Cuando por fin salió del shock – que?!!! – Jaken cae desmayado.

señor Jaken¿que tiene?, no deje sola a Rin!!! –

por otro lado...

así que aquí comienzan las tierras de la señorita Kagome –

si, pronto estaremos en palacio –

" Kagome, pronto te veré de nuevo" –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome y Sesshoumaru paseaban por los jardines cuando...

mi señora, hay intrusos, son un monje, un hanyou y dos exterminadores –

kagome... son los otros!! – dice Shipo en su hombro (y este de donde sale?)

déjenlos pasar y háganlos llegar hasta donde yo esté –

si – el sirviente se alejó a cumplir las ordenes de su ama.

Kagome,¿para que quieres verlos? –

Para informarles que me caso, para que asistan e inviten a algunos amigos, deseo hace las cosas bien, sin esconderme de nadie –

¿aún sigues enamorada de "mi hermano"? –

No, no siento nada por el, si te soy sincera me vi atraída por ti, me negaba a creer que fuera tan voluble como Inuyasha, pero ahora que tu me correspondes, en verdad soy muy feliz –

" yo mejor me voy de aquí" –pensó Shipo – " se van a poner de cursis" –

Y yo soy más feliz al escucharte –

Los dos van al comedor donde ya un desesperado zorrito los esperaba, pero son interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes...

señora, ya están aquí –

hágalos pasar –

las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al gran comedor al grupo de Inuyasha...

Kagome- sama –

Kagome-chan –

Kagome... –

Alto, inclínense ante la señora del Norte – dijo el sirviente indignado de ver la desfachatez con la que trataban a su señora.

Todos hicieron una reverencia..

no lo hagan, por favor, siéntense, tengo una noticia que darles –

amiga, adivino, tiene que ver con el joven Sesshoumaru – ( ni tan joven, es mas viejo que la momia Kaede, pero esta... como quiere)

la verdad, si, me caso en un mes –

no tienes porque casarte si no lo deseas Kagome –

me caso porque deseo hacerlo –

pero...¿porque¿porque te casas si no lo amas? –

te equivocas Inuyasha, lo amo, al morir la luz que se sembró desde que conocí a Sesshoumaru se intensificó y por primera vez soy correspondida ya que el también me ama –

pero... –

nada de peros, ella será mi mujer hermanito – (o mejor decimos hembra)

y aunque no lo creas te considero mi amigo aún, ya que lo que hiciste lo hiciste por amor, por ello quiero que tu y Kikio sean mis padrinos en la boda –

Kagome...yo... –

Solo di que si, has sido siempre mi mejor amigo, no quiero que ese sentimiento que está en mi memoria se pierda –

Esta bien Kagome, iré en busca de Kikio –

Entonces... – suena una campanilla – que comience la cena –

Terminaron de cenar ...

algo mas mi señora? – pregunta el sirviente.

No por ahora, ayuden a mis amigos y hagan su estadía agradable y no molesten a mi señor ni a mí hasta mañana –

Así los dos youkais se retiraron del comedor.

Ya en la puerta del cuarto de Kagome...

bueno, tu habitación es la que se encuentra a un costado de esta, yo me retiro a descansar –

Kagome... estas segura de quererte casar conmigo? –

Sesshoumaru – lo mira a los ojos enternecida – no he estado más segura de nada en mi vida y esta mirada y la comprensión que me has dado, a esta humilde mujer, hace que me sienta más segura aún .-

No sabes lo feliz que me haces –

¿desde cuando mi lord se permite mostrar sus sentimientos –

Desde que tengo razón para hacerlo –

Buenas noches Sesshoumaru – y con este indicio de confianza depositó un beso en su mejilla. Los dos se recargaron a cada lado de la puerta y dan un suspiro.

No me arrepiento de esto – dijeron al unísono y sonrieron para ellos, kagome por haber sido cautivada una vez más y Sesshoumaru porque alguien logró romper el hielo que había en su corazón.

Al día siguiente...

Todos estaban en el comedor, pero aún no se servía el desayuno ya que los señores de palacio aún no aparecían.

porque tardan tanto? –

seguro que a noche pasó algo y han de estar muy cansados –

no diga eso houshi-sama, Kagome-chan no es ese tipo de persona, bueno, youkai –

además yo no escuché nada anoche –

Shipo!!! –

Ahora que dije?? – (tanto tiempo con Miroku le hace daño al pobre niño¿que bien entendió, no?)

Las puertas se abrieron para darle paso a la pareja de youkais. Sesshoumaru igual que siempre pero sin armadura y Kagome con un bello kimono blanco con detalles en color oro y unas lunas en azul idénticas a la marca de Sessh.

buenos días a todos, por favor, traigan el desayuno –

como dormiste Kagome-chan? –

muy bien, gracias Sango –

Kagome, para que me pediste que trajera a Kohaku? –

Ahora verás, Kohaku, acércate –

Hai – el niño fue donde Kagome, ella toco su cabeza y envolvió su cuerpo de una luz azul, después sacó el fragmento de la espalda del niño.

¿que pasa¿porque sigo con vida?

Solo te regresé lo que habías perdido –

Kohaku!!!! – Sango lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos

Gracias amiga, muchas gracias –

No pasa nada, además, tengo mis planes –

Kagome, ahora que te cases que va a pasar conmigo??? –

Eres mi bebe, vienes conmigo, se que no le molestará a Sesshoumaru –

Claro, además tampoco abandonaría a Rin –

Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – le susurra al oído lo que pensó a Sesshoumaru.

A mi me parece bien –

Que pasa? –

Bueno... es que se me ocurrió que podemos dejar a Kohaku y a Rin conocerse y si se llegan a llevar bien, podemos comprometerlos –

Que te parece Kohaku?? –

Rin es muy linda, a mi me parece bien –

Entonces, no habrá problemas. Sesshoumaru, podríamos partir a su palacio por la tarde –

Claro que si –

Entonces por la tarde partimos hacia palacio, espero que nos acompañen, ya que solo esté listo todo se realizará la boda –

Kagome y Sesshoumaru salieron a tomar un paseo por los jardines, mientras los otros se quedan en el comedor.

la señorita Kagome ha cambiado mucho –

si, pero al mismo tiempo sigue siendo ella misma –

conmigo es mas cariñosa que antes – cara llena de felicidad de Shipo.

Feh!, solo presume –

En el jardín...

pero, háblame de ti, después de todo nos vamos a casar –

bueno, vengo de una familia de 5, bueno 4 ya que mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi hermano era muy pequeño, así que no lo recuerda. Mi madre nos ha sacado adelante con la ayuda de mi abuelo, y yo a duras penas terminé la prepa, el tonto de Inuyasha nunca me dejaba estudiar y siempre obtenía malas notas –

prepa, notas??? - ??

bien, tu sabes que yo vengo de 500 años en el futuro –

algo había oído –

en mi era, ya no hay youkais, espíritus ni nada, el mundo lo dominan los humanos –

que?!!! – imagínense a nuestro frió youkai perdiendo la compostura...(kawaii...o/////o)

calma, bueno en la vida diaria, tu vales lo que sabes, así que nuestros padres nos mandan desde pequeños a lugares donde se nos enseña para poder superarnos, lo básico son el kinder, la primaria y la secundaria; después son la prepa, la universidad, la maestría, el doctorado y el postgrado –

y... cuanto tarda? –

si solo es lo básico hasta la universidad, son unos... 20 años, si es hasta doctorado unos 25, 26, pero algunos que tardan hasta 28 años o mas –

Eso no es nada para un youkai, pero en un humano es toda una vida –

Si, pero yo nunca terminé, ya que Inuyasha nunca entendió que eso era importante para mi, todo lo que le importaba eran los fragmentos de la shikon –

Te entiendo, pero yo estaba en la situación de Inuyasha –

Porque lo dices? –

Yo fui muy duro con Rin ya que lo único que me importaba era Colmillo de acero, pero ahora eso ya no importa, tengo algo mas valioso que esa espada –

Que? –

A ti – la abraza mientras acerca su rostro al de Sessh, sus labios se rozan pero al fin da el paso y une sus labios en un beso, el mas tierno que hubieran podido sentir, ya que era de verdadero amor...( que cursi sonó eso)

Pero..ahora háblame de ti –

Mi madre ,murió cuando yo era muy joven y mi padre fue quien me educó, para mi fue muy duro saber que se enamoró de una humana –

Lo se –

Me fui de su lado al enterarme que la mujer estaba esperando un hijo, aunque muy en el fondo me alegraba la idea. Pero cuando nació y por ella mi padre murió sentó que fue la culpa de él, por lo que los odié, a el, a su madre y a mi padre por no haber estado conmigo –

Pero Inuyasha no pidió nacer, y tu padre solo se enamoró, ellos no tienen la culpa -

Lo sé, y se que he cometido muchos errores, pero... deseo cambiar, lo haré por tí y por mí, en verdad desde hace tiempo ya no odio a Inuyasha, solo le tenía celos porque el tenía las 2 cosas mas importantes para mi y un a de ellas el ya no la tiene, tampoco odio a los humanos, bueno... solo a algunos cuantos –

Ja, tu no cambiarás, pero aún así te amo –

Y yo a ti – se besaron una vez mas.

Inuyasha había espiado durante un rato a la pareja, solo escuchó un poco, pero con aquello se dio cuanta de que su hermano en verdad la amaba y que si en verdad la amaba, estaría de su lado en ese momento.

en verdad ya no me odias hermano? -

Inuyasha, que haces aquí? – preguntó Kagome

Solo paseaba, pero¿es verdad Sesshoumaru? –

Si, y no te preocupes, no deseo a colmillo, soy feliz con lo que tengo – ( algo que en la serie nunca dirá...jajaja)

Mas te vale, cuídala mucho y dale todo el amor que yo no supe darle –

Lo haré –

Inuyasha prométeme que vendrás a visitarnos cada año, quiero que mis hijos conozcan a su tío, tía y primos –

Pero...Kagome, sabes que ella está muerta –

Pero estoy segura que entre Sesshoumaru y yo podremos cambiar eso –

Gracias – a abraza.

Hey, no te tomes esas confianzas con mi prometida hermanito..-

Esa misma tarde partieron al castillo de Lord Sesshoumaru, esta vez todos juntos. En el camino Inuyasha y Kagome se detuvieron y ...

ese es Kouga verdad? –

si, a que vendrá ese lobo apestoso –

el remolino llegó hasta Kagome tomándola de las manos...(pobre iluso...lo siento Kouga-kun... también estas como quieres)

mi amada Kagome, ahora que eres una youkai nada nos impide estar juntos –

suéltala lobucho –

cállate chucho¿acaso me impedirás llevarme a mi mujer –

ella no es tu mujer –

¿ entonces de quien¿tuya? – risa maquiavélica de Kouga

No, de mi hermano –

Que...que???!!! – kouga tiene cara de What.

Joven kouga, el se mi prometido, Lord Sesshoumaru –

Pe..pero... Kagome –

Es mi deseo invitarlo a usted y a su hermosa prometida a nuestra boda, será dentro de un mes aproximadamente en el castillo de mi señor –

El líder del clan de los lobos al ver su cara se dio cuanta. Ella era feliz ahora. Siempre supo que ella no la quería, pero también tenía la esperanza de que algún día ella se olvidara del chucho... y así pasó, pero nunca pensó que el hermano de este se la quitara sin siquiera luchar por ella... sonrió, solo le deseaba lo mejor. La quería y sobre todas las cosas era su amiga.

iré con gusto –

nos vamos, tenemos que llegar a palacio –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Poco antes de llegar a palacio Inuyasha sintió el aroma de Kikio y por petición de Kagome fue a su encuentro.

Llegó a un claro donde la vio dormir, se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha¿que haces aquí? –

Kagome me pidió que te buscara –

Esa...- dijo con desprecio - ¿ para que me quiere? –

Se va a casar, quiere que tu y yo seamos sus padrinos –

Inuyasha y dime... ¿ te quedarás con los brazos cruzados?, pero mas importante aún... me sigues amando? –

Claro que te amo – la abraza aún mas fuerte.

Ella pudo ver en sus ojos, leerlo como un libro abierto... se dio cuenta de la verdad...

no lo haces...¡suéltame!!!! –

te amo, no me dejes Kagome – dijo inconscientemente.

Ves!!!, ella ahora tiene tu corazón, pero recuerda, tu alma y tu vida me pertenecen –

Pero... –

Esa mujer pronto no estará para interferir en mis planes –

Ella se fue, dejándolo preocupado, sabiendo que la boda de ella le dolería, pero tenía que velar por su felicidad.

0oo0o0o0o000o00oo00o0

En el castillo del Oeste...

es hermoso –

si, en verdad es bello – decían Sango y Miroku al ver los jardines del palacio llenos de flores y las murallas cubiertas de enredadera.

Gracias, pero el merito no es mío –

Entonces de quien? – pregunta Shipo.

De la pequeña que se acerca, o no? –

Si – vio a la pequeña recién llegada – Rin, saluda –

Buenas tardes a todos...Sesshoumaru-sama – hace una reverencia para después abrazar una de sus piernas

Quien es la nueva mamá de Rin? – Sesshoumaru y Kagome se sonrojan ( se imaginan a Sessh sonrojado, de imaginar yo soy la que se sonroja...ahhh)

Este... Rin-chan, yo soy Kagome¿me recuerdas? –

Si, hola Kagome-sama –

Yo me voy casa con Sesshoumaru-sama, yo voy a ser tu nueva mamá –

Rin tiene nuevas mamá...Rin tiene nueva mamá – canturreo la niña

Y también un hermanito – dijo Kagome

Que no tiene que estar casados para eso? – se sonrojan otra vez

Esto...es mi hijo adoptivo, te acuerdas de Shipo-chan –

Shipo sale de atrás de Kagome...

Shipo-chan¿quieres ir a jugar? –

Si – dice emocionado - ¿puede venir Kohaku? –

Kohaku?, donde está? –

Hola Rin-chan –

Kohaku!!! – se cuelga de su cuello – ohayo!!! – XD

Kohaku sonrojado hasta las orejas...- hola –

ejem!!!.. -

tiene algo en la garganta Sesshoumaru-sama –

no es nada Rin –

Sesshoumaru-sama¿podemos ir a jugar al patio de atrás? –

Claro, pero dile a Mitzuki que te acompañe –

Si Sesshoumaru-sama –

Esa tarde Inuyasha regresó. Pidiendo una disculpa a Kagome se fue a su cuarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kikio llegó donde Kagura, la cual estaba mas que e enojada...

que haces aquí kikio? –

tu amas a Sesshoumaru¿ no es así?-

a ti no te importa –

¿ deseas sacar a esa mujer de en medio? –

Que quieres con esto? –

Sacarla de mi camino y del tuyo –

Dime que quieres que haga –

Así las dos mujeres comenzaron a planear su venganza...

**Continuará...**

**KONICHIWA!!!...**lo se, no me quedó como esperaba, esta bien la idea y me agrada la trama, sobre todo que les tengo muchas sorpresas para el sig. Episodio..jijijiji..

La verdad es que desde otro fic me encanta poner a Sesshoupapito de sentimental...ahhh(suspiro). Me gusta como va quedando... espero poder hacer mejor la segunda parte y el epilogo...

La verdad les daré una probadita del sig. Epi...

1: le voy a partir la madre a Kouga...(pobre TT)

2: Inuyasha...el príncipe de las tierras??

3: los sirvientes rindiendo honores a sus amos??

Descubran de qué hablo el prox. Episodio..jijijiji.

Nota para mi amiga Okashira Janet... amiga, espero que la idea no se te haga descabellada, espero que leyeras los otros fics que he escrito... pronto verás otro de Rurouni Kenshin... lo estoy preparando especialmente para ti..jijijiji...

Bueno, me despido de todos los que leen este fic, les mando muchas besos...espero reviews...

**Atte: Tommy...**


	2. el descubrimiento

**Kagome... una youkai????!!!**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personares no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi...TT

NOTA: es un SesshXKag...

**Cáp. Anterior...**

Kikio llegó donde Kagura, la cual estaba mas que enojada...

Que haces aquí kikio? –

Tu amas a Sesshoumaru¿no es así?-

A ti no te importa –

¿Deseas sacar a esa mujer de en medio? –

Que quieres con esto? –

Sacarla de mi camino y del tuyo –

Dime que quieres que haga –

Así las dos mujeres comenzaron a planear su venganza...

**Cáp. 2... el descubrimiento...**

En le castillo del Oeste todo era movimiento, todos los sirvientes tenían alguna ocupación mas su responsabilidad en la boda, por lo que la mayoría trabajaba desde el alba hasta que el sol se ponía. Los invitados ayudaban en lo que podían mientras los novios se preparaban para la boda, además del gran evento que en la próxima luna llena se celebraría...

Inuyasha caminaba por los pasillos de palacio y mientras pasaba los sirvientes hacían sus debidas reverencias hacia su príncipe... ¿como pasó eso?, ni el lo sabía, solo recordaba que un día...

Flash back...

Después de que no pudo convencer a Kikio había regresado al castillo de su hermano para encerrarse en su habitación por lo que restó de la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente algo o más bien alguien lo despertó...

INUYASHA-SAMA!!!!- gritó una niña desde los pies de su cama. Sus orejitas al captar tal escándalo no resistieron por lo que el pobres se levantó de inmediato...

Feh... quien eres... ah, eres tú – viendo que la que le llamaba era Rin..

Rin es Rin Inuyasha-sama... –

Solo dime Inuyasha niña... –

No, no se me permite, no puedo faltarle al respeto a uno de mis señores – dijo la niña moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación...

Rin-chan!!! – Entró al cuarto una mujer Youkai – Rin-chan, que haces aquí... – la mujer se acercó sin saber aún de quien era el cuarto al que entraba...

Estoy hablando con Inuyasha-sama... – la sonrisa de la pequeña era notoria, ella quería a su señor como a un padre, ahora tenía nueva mamá y como su señor había hecho las paces con su hermano ahora también tenía un tío.

Inu...inuyasha-sama??? – decía algo nerviosa la chica, había escuchado hablar del que vendría a ser el príncipe de las tierras, pero nunca nadie lo conoció, ya que desde la muerte de su señor Inutaisho no supieron mas de la señora Isayoi... difunta madre del Hanyou.

Disculpe a la niña señor, no quería molestarlo...- decía algo preocupada por la niña, si algo así hubiera sucedido tiempo atrás con su señor Sesshoumaru fácilmente el que lo hubiera despertado no viviría para contarlo.

No es molestia, de hecho me ha alegrado el día... – el chico sonrió al ver los nervios de la chica – y... cual es tu nombre?? –

Disculpe por la descortesía mi señor... mi nombre es Shura, soy la nana de la señorita Rin –

Mi nombre es Inuyasha... –

Disculpe mi señor, voy a llamar a alguien para que le traiga el desayuno, Rin-chan, será mejor que dejemos descansar a Inuyasha-sama –

Hai!!!, hasta pronto Inuyasha-sama –

Fin del flash back...

Después de eso en el castillo hubo un gran revuelo... todos los sirvientes hablaban de que al fin la profecía se cumpliría. El ni enterado de que se trataba, pero las sorpresas no terminaron en ese lugar. Cabe decir que Inuyasha estaba consternado por la forma tan respetuosa que los sirvientes lo trataban, sabiendo que era un hibrido, pero sus dudas no duraron mucho...

Flash back...

Esa tarde hubo un gran festín en honor a sus amos. Todos los invitados estaban en la mesa del comedor principal, donde solo personas de alta sociedad se sentaban a compartir la mesa con su señor.

Todos los sirvientes vestían de fiesta y traían una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La cena había comenzado normalmente, hasta que un Inu-youkai apareció en el pequeño escenario del lugar...

Estamos celebrando la llegada de la prometida de nuestro señor y su próxima boda... – dos los sirvientes aplauden a sus señores junto con los demás... – como también la llegada de nuestro príncipe!!!! – ahora los sirvientes victoreaban con gritos de alegría, cosa que los otros no siguieron porque ni en cuenta de que pasaba...

Por fin la profecía escrita en los vitrales del templo de nuestro difunto amo Inutaisho se cumplieron!!! – otra vez los sirvientes a gritar... – por fin tendremos de regreso a nuestro amo a nuestro lado, gracias a nuestro príncipe!!!! – Los chicos con cara de "what" – brindemos a la salud de nuestro amo Sesshoumaru, la princesa de los hielos Kagome-sama y por la llegada de nuestro príncipe Inuyasha-sama –

VIVAN!!!!- gritaron los sirvientes, al unísono los otros, o sea los del inu-gumi... – que!!!!! –

Fin del flash back...

Ya después de eso Sesshoumaru lo puso al tanto de lo que pasaba, claro que le costó algo de trabajo asimilar la situación, sobre todo de lo último que hablaron...

Flash back...

Ahora si, me puedes explicar todo eso del príncipe... – decía Inuyasha algo traumado aún por todo lo que el Youkai había dicho y por la forma en que los otros miembros de la servidumbre lo trataba...

Seguro que quieres saber??? – le pregunta Sessh.

Tu que crees???? – inuyasha ya estaba algo irritado...

Esta bien, siéntate... – el muestra una de las sillas de su despacho...

Y bien?? –

Al principio yo no sabía que Kagome era mi prometida, los vitrales del templo de nuestro padre cambiaron un día, mostrando la imagen de ella cambiando a la youkai que ahora es... –

Te estoy preguntando por mi situación, no por la de Kagome... – paciencia de Inuyasha está a punto de terminarse...

A eso voy... – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – cuando eso pasó fue cuando comencé a protegerla... lo recuerdas... –

Si, por tu ayuda ella se salvó muchas veces – esos recuerdos hicieron que el chico bajara la mirada, ya que le recordaron el día en que ella casi muere junto con sus amigos por culpa del veneno de Mukotsu – pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo...-

Mucho... – dijo el – en esos vitrales también apareció algo sobre ti... será mejor que vengas conmigo... – así los dos se dirigieron hacia el templo que era de su padre...

Al entrar Inuyasha quedó anonadado. Solo había visto a su padre una vez cuando lo de soungan, pero nunca olvidaría su rostro, y ahí estaba el, en todo su esplendor. Era una estatua de oro con el cabello en plata y sus ojos en ámbar. El lugar era hermoso, parecería un cuarto cualquiera, y en la cama, estaba envuelto en cristal el cuerpo material de su padre.

Pero... que significa esto... ya hemos estado en los limites de este mundo con el otro y hemos visto los restos de nuestro padre, como es posible que esté aquí... – preguntó aún confundido el Hanyou.

Hace unos meces, como ya te dije, los vitrales te mostraron a ti, primero con tu forma humana, al siguiente día con tu forma Hanyou y el tercero en tu forma de Youkai descontrolado... al principio los sabios no supieron interpretarlo, pero unos días después apareció algo que tengo que decir me emocionó hasta a mi. La próxima luna llena habrá en ti una nueva transformación... –

Pero... porque? –

Tu madre, no se si lo sepas, no solo era una hija de terrateniente, sino que ella tenía unos enormes poderes espirituales, por lo que al combinarse su sangre con la de nuestro padre podían ocurrir dos cosas, que fueras un completo Youkai o que fueras completamente Humano, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasó –

Entonces?? –

Tu madre lo sabía, ella también era una de las mujeres mas importantes de su época, ya que Kami le dio el don de ver el futuro, me lo dijo a mi, que según nuestro padre era el encargado de protegerte a ti y a tu madre... pero...no lo hice, y me siento mal por dejar que mi rencor te dañara, pero esa vida te convirtió en el que eres ahora, así que no tengo de que lamentarme –

Pero que me va a pasar!!!! –

No me grites!!!! –

Te grito todo lo que me venga en gana!!!! –

Entonces no te contaré nada más... – y con eso último le calló la bocota...- puedo continuar??? –

Ándale, antes de que me arrepienta –

Ejem, bueno, llegada una edad en tu vida, no supe cuando hasta hace poco, te volverías lo que era tu verdadero destino ser desde el nacimiento –

Y??? –

Que las imágenes de ahora en el vitral te muestran así – lo encaminó hacia una pared donde había diferentes vitrales, uno mostraba a Inutaisho, otro mostraba lo que sucedía en la vida de Sesshoumaru... se veía a nuestro lindo Sessh y a su lado su esposa... y al llegar a donde debería estar otro vitral Sesshoumaru tomó la tela que lo cubría... – mira en lo que pronto te convertirás... –

Y al descubrir el vitral Inuyasha no creía lo que veía... su cabello estaba mas largo de lo normal y las marcas de nacimiento de los inu-youkais estaban en su cara, junto con un sol en su frente símbolo del astro que lo regía, justo como la luna a su hermano. Sus ropajes eran los que caracterizaban a la familia real de los de su especie, en fin era todo un youkai como Sesshoumaru...

Esto es verdad??? –

Si, y no solo eso... –

Que mas pasará??? –

Míralo por ti mismo –

Entonces se dio cuenta, el vitral que mostraba a la familia real completa estaba en continuo movimiento... primero se veía legar a Sesshoumaru, después a Inuyasha, los dos juntaban sus espadas sobre la cama en la que yacía su padre y de la nada este se levantaba de su lecho...

Padre!!!! – gritó el hibrido emocionado...

Fin del flash back...

Así fue como se enteró de que pronto volvería su padre a estar con ellos, pronto, cuando todo lo que los vitrales anteriores a este se cumplieran la llegada de Inutaisho a este mundo sería necesaria.

Y desde ese día todo en su mundo se centró en dos cosas... su padre y... bueno, eso mejor luego se los cuento...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto...

Vamos Kohaku!!!, no te quedes atrás!!!!- gritaba una entusiasmada Rin que jugaba alegre con su hermanito... (Shippo) y con su amigo Kohaku...(pronto prometido)... y mientras estos niños jugaban juntos Kagome y Sango tenían su conversación propia...

Kagome??? –

Que sucede Sango? –

Tú crees que Miroku algún día llegue a sentar cabeza??? –

Quieres la verdad??? –

Hai –

Lo conosco lo suficiente para decir con toda seguridad que le costará trabajo, pero que te ama con todas sus fuerzas... no creo que permita que otro hombre se te acerque, y si lo hace, será porque sabe que es lo mejor para ti –

En serio??? –

Claro, si aún recuerdo cuando lo de el terrateniente ese que te propuso matrimonio.. –

Ah, si, porque lo mencionas?? –

Porque yo hablé con el Monje y lo único que me dijo es que tu serías mas feliz con alguien como el, que el solo deseaba tu felicidad... –

En..En serio... –..O/////O

Hai –

Y tu Kagome???, que se siente ser la futura esposa de uno de los Youkais mas apuestos que han existido... –

Bueno... la verdad... es que estoy tan emocionada!!!. Si lo vieras cuando estamos solos, es tan lindo!!!!! ...-

Y dime, tu y el yaaaa... tu sabes –

Claro que no, como piensas eso, quiero esperar hasta la noche de bodas... –

Es que como hablas de el con tanta ilusión... –

Estar tanto tiempo con Miroku te esta haciendo daño amiga...-

Ya no lo digas que luego me lo creo...jajajaja...

Jajajaja... –

De que hablan chicas –

Ah, buenos días Miroku, estábamos hablando de mi boda... –

Y, que dice señorita, feliz??? –

Mas que nunca en mi vida... –

0o0o0o0o0

Disfruta tu felicidad mientras te dure maldita bruja... – decía viendo el espejo de su hermana.

Calma Kagura, verás que pronto esa sonrisa tonta se le borrará del rostro... –

0o0o0o0o0

En el templo de Inutaisho algo pasaba con los vitrales, de la nada uno nuevo aparecía, uno donde se mostraba a Kagome, y para el horror de muchos, con los ropajes ensangrentados...

Continuará...

KONICHIWA!!!!... se que no es el mejor capitulo del mundo, pero es que no sabía como hacerlo...en fin, estoy preparando el próximo episodio, que se llama... el ataque de las brujas... y si, son Kikio y Kagura...jajaja, le voy a aguar la fiesta a Kagome y siiii, yo también quiero tener ya en el fic el momento propicio para que el papacito de Inutaisho regrese a la vida...ahhh. (suspiro)... en fin, como he regresado a clases no se si pueda estar en el ciber por mucho rato, por lo que no les aseguro que el capi llegue pronto, pero en fin, me disculpo por la tardanza... me creerán que el primer epi lo había hecho hace como un año y no lo había publicado porque no sabía como continuarlo... hasta que se me vino a la mente la idea de la resurrección de Inutaisho... espero que les gustara... y gracias a todos los que han leído mis fics... aquí les dejo el adelanto del próximo epi...

1: les dejo para el siguiente episodio la madrina de Kouga...( lo quiero mucho, no lo quise hacer sufrir tan pronto)

2: kagura y Kikio por fin llevan a cabo su plan...

3: por fin los vitrales se vuelven realidad...

4: a Inu no le dura mucho la depre por Kagome ni piensa seguirle rogando a Kikio... ¿quien será la que le ha robado el corazón?

Pero bueno, no les adelanto mas porque si no les cuanto toda la historia..jajaja, hasta pronto...

Atte: Tommy Hiragizawa...


	3. el ataque de las brujas

**Kagome... una youkai????!!! **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personares no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi...TT

NOTA: es un SesshXKag...

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior... **

0o0o0o0o0

Disfruta tu felicidad mientras te dure maldita bruja... – decía viendo el espejo de su hermana.

Calma Kagura, verás que pronto esa sonrisa tonta se le borrará del rostro... –

0o0o0o0o0

En el templo de Inutaisho algo pasaba con los vitrales, de la nada uno nuevo aparecía, uno donde se mostraba a Kagome, y para el horror de muchos, con los ropajes ensangrentados...

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 3... el ataque de las brujas...

0o0o0o0o0

Kouga y Ayame caminaban juntos rumbo a la cueva del abuelo de Ayame, líder del clan. Ninguno de ellos sabía para que los habían citado en aquel lugar, aunque fue por separado los dos al encontrarse decidieron ir juntos...

Flash back...

Ayame tarareaba una canción mientras cortaba unas flores para su cueva... (Que!!!, es mujer). Ese día se había levantado de un humor excelente, nada la pondría de mal genio. Tenía un buen presentimiento, y en eso sintió un aroma familiar acercarse a gran velocidad...

0o0o0o0o0

Kouga corría para visitar las montañas del norte donde estaba el viejo lobo líder de aquel clan. Lo había mandado llamar para, según el viejo, algo muy importante.

Pero antes de llegar un aroma familiar lo atrajo, alejándolo de su destino... y la encontró esperándolo, seguro ella también sintió su aroma al acercarse a ella.

Hola Kouga-san – dijo ella con respeto... hace tiempo había decidido dejar la idea de que era su prometido, ella lo amaba, pero si el no la amaba por lo que era, ella no podía cambiar su forma de ser ni su esencia.

Por su parte el se extraño de que ella lo llamara con tal formalidad y se acercó a ella para saludarla...

Hola Ayame... que has hecho? – le dijo alegre.

No mucho, ahora mismo estaba cogiendo flores para la cueva... a los niños les gusta el aroma a estas que crecen aquí.

Y sin darse cuenta a el se le había encogido el corazón al escuchar de cachorros, ella era hermosa y fácilmente pudo haber escogido a otro macho para su pareja y haber procreado ya a cachorros.

Entonces ya tienes cachorros Ayame... – dijo aparentando felicidad ante la chica.

No... – Ella negó con la cabeza – lo que pasa es que hace tiempo unos pequeños quedaron huérfanos y de vez en cuando van a mi cueva por comida o a pasar el rato – ella le sonrió con inocencia, pero algo triste por pensar que el estaría feliz de verla con otro macho.

Ahh, entonces, me voy, tengo que ir a ver a tu abuelo – estaba a punto de marcharse pero un lobo se acercó a ellos con un mensaje para la chica... –

Guaf...guaf...guaf,guaf,guaf – ladraba el lobo frente a Ayame...

Esta bien Persy, ya te entendí... el abuelo me necesita, ya voy – le dijo al lobo y luego volvió a ver a Kouga – porque no nos vamos juntos?? –

El solo movió su mano como diciéndole que lo siguiera y los dos comenzaron a correr hacia la madriguera de los hombres lobo.

Y fuera de esta había un campamento de otra tribu de hombres lobo, que al ver a la chica llegar de inmediato se pusieron de pie. Los dos pararon para comenzar a caminar como normalmente harían. Mientras los lobos que veían a la chica la saludaban cortésmente y otros mas aventados susurraban piropos y majaderías a su paso.

Aquello hizo que un instinto de posecividad recorriera el cuerpo del joven Kouga, sintiendo cada vez más lejana a la chica, pero eso si, no estaba dispuesto a que ninguno de esos cualquieras tocara lo que es suyo.

La llevó dentro de la madriguera, que se dividía en diferentes cuevas... una de ellas tenía impregnado el aroma de la chica, así que sin perder tiempo la llevó dentro. Y al estar fuera del alcance de oídos curiosos por fin hablo...

¿Porque esos hombres te miraban así? – dijo seriamente

Desde que tu rechazaste casarte conmigo, mi abuelo rompió el compromiso, así que para todos esos lobos soy una hembra disponible, y que mejor que la sucesora a líder para compañera – dijo ella sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo, se había acostumbrado a la idea de aunque por mucho que amara a Kouga, algún día tendría que ligarse a un macho que la tomaría como hembra, era su deber como nieta del líder del clan...

El, ajeno a esos pensamientos, sentía la furia correr por sus venas y aquel instinto que minutos antes había aparecido hacerse mas fuerte... ella era suya, nadie la tocaba mas que el. Ella estaba dándole la espalda y pronto pudo oler algo salino, las lagrimas que tanto tiempo ella había contenido al saber que el nunca la amaría.

Caminó hacia ella con paso decidido, tomó su muñeca y la hizo voltear a verlo. La atrajo hacia si y la abrazó, sintiéndola romper en llanto, pero ahora no era tiempo de consolarla, sino de dejar las cosas claras...

óyeme bien mujer, que solo lo diré una vez... eres mía... ninguno de esos malditos buenos para nada te va a tocar... cada parte de tu ser me pertenece – le dijo en tono duro, pero después su voz se suavizó y le levantó el mentón... – mírame a los ojos – ella rechazaba su mirar, así que tomó su rostro entre las manos para que lo viera directamente a la cara – Ayame... quiero que seas mi hembra, la madre de mis cachorros, que seas la hembra que me acompañe por el resto de mis días – le secó las lágrimas de los ojos y las mejillas... – te amo, y tu... aún estás dispuesta a ser mi hembra?? – le preguntó por último-

Ella estaba en shock, pero sintió la necesidad de aferrarce a su cuerpo, tal y como el se aferraba al suyo...

te amo – fue lo único que pudo susurrar, viendo como el chico se inclinaba para besar sus labios y dejar en ellos su olor, diciéndole a todos esos tontos quien era quien.

Fin del flash back...

Y ahora estaban ya frente al abuelo, que los miraba con una sonrisa en su viejo y lobezno hocico.

Veo que al fin han arreglado las cosas –

hai., solo me queda pedirle que reanude el compromiso – dijo Kouga seriamente al anciano.

Ese solamente ustedes lo pueden decidir... Kouga, hijo, ya estoy viejo, y no puedo hacer un viaje de muchos días. Ha llegado a nosotros la invitación para la boda del lord de las tierras del oeste, pero yo no puedo hacer el viaje. Solo me queda pedirle a mi nieta tome mi lugar –

Pero abuelo, sabes que mientras yo no sea la líder podemos ofender al señor de las tierras –

Para eso los mandé llamar a ambos... tenía la esperanza de que este lodo entrara en razón y aceptara tomar mi lugar de líder y por lo tanto y por obligación tomarte como su hembra –

Pero... abuelo... –

Anciano, acepto ser el líder del clan, y acepto tomar a Ayame como mi compañera – sentenció Kouga.

Kouga-kun – susurró ella.

Entonces no se diga mas, necesitan partir ya a las tierras del Oeste, que están un poco apartadas... lo si me sorprendió es que la princesa de las tierras del norte por fin apareciera... –

Entonces es verdad que la leidy de estas tierras por fin regresó – (recuerden que habitan en las montañas del norte)

Hai, y nunca me creerás cuando te diga quien es – dijo Kouga con una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

INUYASHA-SAMA!!!! – se escuchó el grito de una mujer...

Feh, te he dicho que me digas Inuyasha – dijo el joven Hanyou a la chica...

Lo siento, es que no me acostumbro, usted es mi príncipe, no debería tomar esas confianzas... – dijo ella sonrojada...

Calma Shura, nadie te va a matar solo por llamarme por mi nombre, y si es así yo lo mato primero... –

Inuyasha-sama.. – suspiró ella...

Otra vez con lo mismo... a ver, di... INU-YA-SHA-

I...INU—INUYASHA -

BIEN!!!, vez como si se pueda, ahora vamos a que me muestres loa alrededores como quedamos bien?? –

Hai – y se internaron en el bosque desapareciendo de la vista de todos...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome caminaba por las veredas trazadas en aquel hermoso jardín al que conectaba su habitación. Que casualmente también conectaba a los aposentos del Lord del castillo. Los dos paseaban juntos. Ella miraba maravillada la hermosura del jardín.. La variedad tan grande de flores y árboles y sobre todo la elegancia por la que se distinguió desde el primer momento en que entró.

Es hermoso – exclamó ella

Lo hizo mi madre... esa habitación en la que duermes era la suya – dijo el con un aire de tristeza en los ojos...

no lo sabía – ella agachó la cabeza... y después lo volteo a ver sonriendo – me alegra conocer mas de ti, y poder estar en los lugares que tu madre amaba... – paró y se puso frente a el – sabes... hay un poder que solo yo tengo... – el la vio extrañado – tu puedes ver a los enviados del otro mundo con tu espada, pero yo puedo ver las esencias de las personas que queremos y que se han ido... y aún siento una muy calida a tu lado... es un aura azul celeste... me trasmite mucha paz... –

ella... mi madre amaba ese color, decía que era el mismo color del agua pura y el cielo... ella siempre me protegió mucho... ella amaba a los de su raza y a los humanos, ella... ella... ella siempre fue una gran persona ... – le costó decirlo, pero lo dijo, sabía que tenía ganas de desahogar todo lo que tanto tiempo había guardado dentro de el... aquel rencor hacia los humanos solo fue causado por la traición de estos a su madre... – nunca te conté como murió verdad???? –

No – fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta

Ella un día fue a la aldea cercana, les llevaba alimentos y agua para la temporada de sequía que los vitrales profetizaron. Pero ellos comenzaron a decir que ella llevaba la mala fortuna, que si la mataban la profecía no se cumpliría –

Y que pasó –

Me secuestraron - dijo serio

¿Como? –

Si, me secuestraron mientras yo jugaba, apenas tenía 2 años y una de las sirvientas que me cuidaba, a petición de mi madre, era una humana que servía de criada, pero cuando nos atacaron una criada no podía contra tantos. La mataron allí mismo y me llevaron lejos. –

Y tu padre... –

Por esos días mi padre estaba en una guerra, no se enteró hasta que fue demasiado tarde –

La mataron a cambio de ti –

No, murió por protegerme... los hombre cansados de esperar comenzaron a disparar flechas contra mi, pero al ser un príncipe Youkai nací con la habilidad de formar campos de fuerza para defenderme... pero los hombres me distrajeron, era un niño de 2 años... me mostraron un juguete que yo apreciaba mucho... era una pelota... con la que jugábamos mi madre y yo. Cuando me di cuenta vi a mi madre en el piso, llena de sangre, atravesada por las flechas... los humanos habían disparado en su contra y ella se las libró para matarlos antes de caer muerta... yo me acerque a su cuerpo y lloré como solo un niño llora por su madre. Cree un campo de fuerza para que nada interrumpiera su sueño... en ese entonces pensaba que estaba dormida –

Ahora entiendo como te sientes... –

No, no lo entiendes... –

Si lo entiendo, aún conservo los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, cuando fui la primera descendiente de Amidamaru, mi padre –

Y que con eso – dijo limpiando el vestigio de la pequeña lágrima que caprichosa se había osado a correr por su mejilla.

Recuerdo el día de su muerte... –

¿Como? –

Ese día, mi madre y yo estábamos jugando. Pero mi madre era muy propensa a desmayos y en ese momento ocurrió, yo tenía 5 años humanos. La gente en ese entonces era tan discriminadora como ahora... fui al pueblo para pedir ayuda, pero nadie quiso ayudar a la traidora que se alió con un Youkai, por más lord que fuera. Comenzaron a apedrearme y yo asustada salí corriendo. Escuché los gritos de mi madre... me estaba buscando y esos mismos gritos atrajeron a los pobladores de la aldea... desde que mi madre se había unido a mi padre todos la odiaban y había jurado matarla de solo verla... corrí lo mas rápido que pude... pero cuando llegue mi madre estaba en brazos de mi padre y a su lado estaba uno de los guardias del palacio –

Entonces que pasó –

Mi padre podrá haber sido un gran demonio, tener todo el poder del mundo, pero en ese entonces acababa de regresar de una guerra y venía herido... creo que el guardia un día me dijo que había tenido un presentimiento. Los habitantes de la aldea traían con ellos a una sacerdotisa que en aquellos tiempos era muy reconocida, y ella no dudó en disparar en contra de mi padre cuando vio al guardia partir con mi madre en brazos, sin saber que yo estaba viendo. Mi padre no tuvo tiempo de defenderse... murió esa misma tarde... esa tarde... era mi cumpleaños, lo estábamos esperando para celebrarlo... – una lagrima corrió por su rostro... – yo... corrí hacia el cuerpo de mi padre ante la mirada de todos los aldeanos, no me importó que pudieran matarme en ese momento... y en ese momento no recuerdo que fue lo que pasó... solo recuerdo que grité y desee nunca volver a ver a ninguna de esas personas, desee que pagaran lo que le hicieron a mi madre y a mi padre... y entonces, una luz apareció y los hombre ya no estaban, ni la sacerdotisa... solo estábamos el cuerpo de mi padre muerto y yo... – la chica lloraba a cada palabra... aquello aunque fue en otra vida aún era demasiado doloroso.

Y Sesshoumaru la abrazó sintiendo su dolor... apoyándola, porque el sabía que por mas que el tiempo pase, el ver a las personas que mas amas morir nunca se va de tu mente, ni corazón.

Como quisiera traerlos de vuelta –

Yo también, pero eso es imposible... da gracias que el destino te esta dando una nueva oportunidad con tu padre –

Mejor doy gracias por tenerte a mi lado –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Entonces entiendes lo que tienes que hacer.. Verdad?? –

hai –

Bien Kana, tu solo encárgate de traer de vuelta el alma de aquel hombre y aquella mujer... yo me encargo de darles vida... – dijo Kikio.

Y como piensas hacer eso, cadáver –

Cállate Kagura... lo haré del mismo modo que Urasue lo hizo conmigo... –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Así que eso intentan hacer... ya sabía yo que algo andaba mal con esto... - se escuchó una voz que espiaba a lo lejos a Kana, Kagura y Kikio.

Y piensas intervenir – se escuchó otra.

No, esto será divertido... –

Eres terrible hermano... –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al anochecer Kagome y Sesshoumaru se dirigían otra vez cada uno a sus cuartos por los senderos que se separaban hacia cada lado del jardín... y entonces... frente a cada uno de ellos apareció una persona no muy familiar...

Gusto en volverte a ver Sesshou-kun - dijo una voz ronca y fuerte...

Quien demonios se supone que eres??? –

Que ya no te acuerdas del tío Amidamaru... que dirá mi hija cuando descubra que no has reconocido a tu suegro... –

Vete de aquí, Amidamaru-san está muerto... –

Y tú que crees que soy... un ángel que ha venido a visitarte... escúchame bien niño tonto... porque soy el demonio que ha regresado de la muerte para aguarte todos tus planes... –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Y con Kagome...

Una figura de mujer se posaba frente a ella... elegante. Kagome pudo sentir la misma aura que rodeaba a Sesshoumaru hace rato en ella... pero esta era opacada por la maldad... ya no era pura...

Tú debes ser Kagome, no es así? – pronunció la mujer...

Así es, usted debe ser Lady Kaira – (nombre que me inventé en tres minutos... )

Veo que eres buena deduciendo las cosas... sabes entonces porque estoy aquí... –

Si, su aroma está mezclado con el de ellas... – sus ojos se afilaron con furia...

Pero no preocupes querida, que esto lo hago por el bien de mi pequeño... no voy a dejar que caiga ante los engaños de los humanos como yo lo hice... –

Y si ese es el problema, que no ve que yo no soy humana... –

Pero lo fuiste, debe de quedar algo de esa alma desleal de ellos en tu ser ... –

No pienso dejar a Sesshoumaru... –

Ohh, si, por las buenas o por las malas, lo harás... – y se lanzó a atacarla...

0o0o0o0o0

Hueles a cadáver... – entonces se dio cuenta... – para que te enviaron esas malditas??? –

Esas malditas me han traído a la vida de nuevo... ellas me dejarán ver a mi niña una vez mas... prometieron no lastimarla si la llevaba de regreso a donde pertenece... a su tiempo. –

Que intentas decir... –

Que pronto no la volverás a ver... – y desapareció ante los ojos aterrados de Sessh.

Kagome!!!! – gritó saliendo corriendo a buscarla...

0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha escuchó el ruido del grito de su hermano desde lo lejos y corriendo llegó a su lado, viéndolo golpear el piso, casi llorando...

Que pasa???... –

Que pasa... QUE PASA??!!!... que la maldita de tu cadáver acaba de aliarse con la maldita de Kagura para amargarme la vida... –

Que quieres decir... –

Que no te das cuenta de los aromas... –

Aquí hay dos aromas a cadáver... pero ninguno es el de Kikio –

Eso es de lo que hablo... uno de ellos es Amidamaru... el padre de Kagome... –

El lord de las tierras del norte... –

Si, y la otra persona... es...-

Tu madre... –

¿Como lo supiste?? –

Hule muy parecido a ti, y el aroma de nuestro padre es diferente –

Rayos!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Cálmate... –

Es verdad, tengo que estar en calma, para poder pensar... – pero decir es mucho más fácil que hacer ya que el chico estaba dando vueltas en un solo lugar como león enjaulado.

Tenemos que ir a rescatarla – dijo Inuyasha preocupado por su amiga...

No, ellos son muy fuertes... necesitamos ayuda... – dijo Sessh. – es hora... –

**Continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... LECTORES...** que les parece... les gustó. Creo que en este fin quiero explicar todo el pasado de Kagome y de Sessh. Si alguien se sabe el verdadero nombre de la madre de Sessh no me odie por ponerle ese nombre tan malo...jajaja.

Y otra vez me faltó poner lo de la madrina que prometí para Kouga, pero eso es cuando llega el encuentro de estos con las brujas... (Malditas brujas)

En fin, espero que les gustara...

Atte: Tommy


	4. pidiendo ayuda

**Kagome... una youkai????!!!**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personares no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi...TT

NOTA: es un SesshXKag...

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

Rayos!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Calmate... –

Es verdad, tengo que estar en calma, para poder pensar... – pero decir es mucho mas fácil que hacer ya que el chico estaba dando vueltas en un solo lugar como león enjaulado.

Tenemos que ir a rescatarla – dijo Inuyasha preocupado por su amiga...

No, ellos son muy fuertes... necesitamos ayuda... – dijo Sessh. – es hora... –

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 4... buscando ayuda...**

0o0o0o0o0

Hora??... de que??... – (así o mas tarugo mi lindo Inu-kun??)

Idiota... es hora de que nuestro padre regrese... –

Pero... que no se supone que es en luna llena?? –

Eres mas baka de lo que esperaba... tu transformación será en luna llena... la de nuestro padre es en la tercera luna del cuarto creciente... –

Y cuando es eso... –

Mañana por la noche... – dijo en un susurro..

Y piensas dejar a Kagome con esas todo el día!!! – gritaba enfurecido...

Creo que no tenemos otra salida... –

MALDICIÓN!!!!...-

Alguien se acerca... –

Grrr... ahora a que viene ese lobo rabioso... –

Cállate bestia... ahora hablas con el líder de los clanes de Hombres Lobo... –

Así que el sabio lobo anciano te dio su lugar... –

Hai... donde está mi ex-mujer bestia... quiero saludarla... –

Cállate pulgoso... Kagome... Kagome... –

Que pasa con Lady Kagome?? – preguntó Ayame recién llegada...

Y esta loba que hace aquí?? – preguntó Inu.

Esta Loba es mi mujer así que cállate y solo dime donde está Kagome!!! –

Fue secuestrada –

Que!!!, como pudieron permitirlo!!! –

Es que no fueron cualquier persona las que atacaron... fueron... –

Puedo oler el hedor a cadáver... fue esa sacerdotisa verdad? –

No solo ella... fueron Kagura, el padre de Kagome y la madre de Sesshoumaru... –

No se suponía que estaban muertos... –

Porque crees que huele a cadáver idiota!!!! – gritaba enfurecido Sessh entrando por primera vez en la conversación...

Y que esperan!!!... –

A la próxima luna creciente.. –

Y para que?.. –

Para... –

0o0o0o0o0

pa... pa..papá??? – preguntó Kagome al abrir los ojos y ver a su padre frente a ella...

Hija mía – dijo abrazándola... – han pasado tantas vidas y por fin has vuelto a mi lado... –

Pero... tu... te vi morir!!! –

Lo se pequeña... pero... me han dado la oportunidad de volver a tu lado... no permitiré que nada malo te pase... – le dijo...

Papá – la chica no había notado que el también era un cadáver ya que Kikio lanzó un hechizo sobre el para que no lo descubrieran...

0o0o0o0o0

todo va de acuerdo al plan... – dijo la bruja de barro

si, esos ilusos creen que les hemos devuelto la vida y que los dejaremos regresar con sus respectivos hijos... ja!, no saben que cuando matemos a cada uno de sus respectivos hijos ellos morirán con ellos... – dijo Kagura...

Kagura... alguien ha estado escuchando... – dijo Kana...

vigílalo... si llega a hablar atacaremos, ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder... –

hai –

0o0o0o0o0

Inu... Inu... Inu... no... taisho...el... El era tu padre Inuyasha?? – dijo extrañado el lobo...

Nunca te lo dije... – le dijo este

Claro que no.. yo pensé que serías un Hanyou cualquiera... –

Y no lo relacionaste conmigo... soy el lord de las tierras del oeste... por lo tanto hijo del ex-lord Inu no Taisho, y al ser medio hermano de este bestia era obvio que algo de parentesco debía haber... –

Si lo hubiera sabido antes... –

Si lo hubieras sabido antes que?? – dijo Inu

Nunca me hubiera puesto a cortejar a la que en ese entonces se suponía tu mujer... que no sabes que por derecho de rango el príncipe de unas tierras tiene derecho de matar al que se acerque a su hembra siempre y cuando sea de menos rango... –

No... ni siquiera sabía que tenía derecho a ser príncipe... jeje... –

Baka... –

Pero pueden dejar de hablar... tenemos que rescatar a Lady Kagome... –

Tienes razón... podemos traer a las tropas de Hombres lobo, y atacar... tal vez sea suficiente... -

No lo será debemos esperar a mi padre... el fue el único que pudo vencer a mi madre en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo... –

Y como fue que murió? –

Cállate... ella... ella... solo trató de defenderme... ahora yo no permitiré que perturben su descanso para algo tan ruin como esto – dijo furioso sessh.

Vamos debemos preparar el ritual... –

Hai –

0o0o0o0o0

que hago aquí papá... Lady Kayra me había secuestrado... yo... tengo que regresar con Sesshoumaru... – dijo ella aún sin creer que su padre estuviera frente a ella...

Kagome... ha pasado una semana desde que te encontré en el bosque... yo... fui a buscar a tu prometido... hija, prométeme que no te alterarás... –

Que... que pasa??!!! – gritó desesperada...

Sesshoumaru murió en el combate con su madre... ella también murió... trató de encontrarte... pero no llegó con vida... le prometí cuidarte... el prometió encontrarse en su otra vida contigo... –

No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó rompiendo en llanto...

Calma hija... – le acarició la espalda...

No puedo... no... el no... no lo entiendes papá... yo lo amo... lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo... no quiero vivir sin el!!!! –

Lo siento hija... – y en los ojos del youkai se vio lo que era un rastro de arrepentimiento y dolor... sabía que todo eso era una mentira... pero ahora que estaban juntos otra vez... no dejaría que nada los separara...

0o0o0o0o0

Kagome ya cayó en la trampa... solo falta que les hagamos creer a esos dos que ella está muerta... – dijo Kikio...

Y porque tenemos que hacerles creer eso... podemos matarla de una vez!!! – gritó enfurecida Kagura...

No... si lo hacemos recuerda que perderíamos el alma de Amidamaru... y es indispensable para vencer a Sesshoumaru... –

Como me fastidia este maldito plan... –

Crees que a mi no... pero es lo mas lógico si queremos vencer... –

0o0o0o0o0

en que crees que terminará esto hermano??? – se escuchó nuevamente la voz de una mujer...

tal vez en una matanza... no lo se... tal vez aquella mujer termine dándose cuenta de que aquel hombre no es su padre... yo que se... puede acabar de cualquier manera, pero es un espectáculo que no me quiero peder... –

sabes que si Lord Sesshoumaru sabe que tu, siendo Lord de las tierras del sur, no ayudaste a su prometida puede hacer algo muuuy malo contra ti... verdad??? –

y a mi que me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese youkai.. sabes que no me importan mis tierras... –

lo se, solo te importa la sangre... y sabes que yo estoy para conceder tus deseos...-

eso espero hermana... eso espero... –

0o0o0o0o0

Sango, Miroku, Shipo y Kohaku solo se enteraron de lo sucedido salieron a las afueras a buscar información o algún dato del paradero de su amiga... pero no encontraban nada por ningún lado... era como si se la hubieran llevado a otra dimensión...

0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente por la mañana...

tenemos que encontrar algo... – dijo desesperado Shipo que había estado buscando con Miroku toda la noche...

calma Shipo... ya verás como encontraremos algo pronto... no puede ser tan difícil reconocer a una youkai tan bella como la señorita Kagome... –

disculpe excelencia... – escuchó una voz vieja a su espalda...

dígame honorable señor... –

no pude evitar escuchar de lo que hablaba... de casualidad esa youkai de la que hablan no es una Kitzune muy bella... de cabello color azabache, y con marcas en la cara??? –

como... la ha visto?? –

hai – contestó el viejo...

podría decirme donde la vio??? –

iba con otro Kitzune hacia las tierras del este... se veía inconsciente... parece ser que el otro Kitzune la llevaba dormida... –

gracias por su ayuda honorable señor... – dicho esto Miroku salió corriendo hacia el castillo para dar aviso a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha...

ya puedes salir hermana... – el viejo comenzó a cambiar de pronto transformándose en un youkai de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes... y a su lado apareció una youkai justamente igual a el...

creo que siempre si te entrometiste en el asunto... –

quiero ver la sangre correr lo mas pronto posible... – y sus ojos de verde pasaron a ser rojizos igual que sus cabellos... mientras reía maquiavélicamente...

yo haré todos tus deseos realidad hermano... – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por el brazo...

nada menos espero de ti hermanita... – dicho esto los dos acercaron sus rostros comenzando a besarse lujuriosamente... (igualito a los gemelos guze no tomogara que salieron en Shakugan no Shana)

vivo para complacerte... –

**continuará...**

**KONICHIWA!!!!...**LECTORES!!!... la verdad este epi es de relleno... nada mas para hacer tiempo en lo que será el ritual para traer de regreso Inunotaisho... espero que lo disfrutaran aún así...

Y sobre los nuevos personajes... mas o menos son iguales a los gemelos de Shakugan no Shana... esos que se la pasaban bazuqueándose por todos lados... la verdad eso fue muy morboso... pero como me encantó...jajaja...en fin, espero que esperen el próximo epi...

Sin mas me despido...

atte.: Tommy


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome... una youkai????!!!**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personares no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi...TT

NOTA: es un SesshXKag...

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0

quiero ver la sangre correr lo mas pronto posible... – y sus ojos de verde pasaron a ser rojizos igual que sus cabellos... mientras reía maquiavélicamente...

yo haré todos tus deseos realidad hermano... – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por el brazo...

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 5... fallido... **

0o0o0o0o0

otou-san!!!! – gritaba Kagome tratando de acercarse a su padre...

otaou-san!!!! – gritó otra vez, pero entre mas corría este mas se alejaba...

no te vallas!!!!! – la luz blanca se apagó y una luz turbia se encendió tras ella...

hija – se escuchó la voz de su padre...

otou-san??? – volteo y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su padre...

ven conmigo hija... – le decía amablemente dándole la mano...

no!!!!! – escuchó otra voz... esa voz era de...

Sesshoumaru!!!!! – iba a correr hacia el... hacia su amado sesshoumaru, pero...

Tu vendrás conmigo... – dijo su padre tomándola del brazo... pero poco a poco ese cuerpo se fue pudriendo... aquel cuerpo era un muerto viviente...

Otou-san... otou-san... otou-san!!!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0

Otou-san!!!!!! – gritó la chica mientras despertaba...

Que pasó hija??? – escuchó la voz amable de su padre...

Papá... – lo abrazó mientras comenzaba a llorar... – tuve un sueño terrible... soñé que le ibas de mi lado y después regresabas pero había algo raro... al rato apareció Sesshoumaru y tu me impedías ir con el... – no quiso terminar de relatar el sueño...

El está muerto hija... –

No... no... NO!!!... SESSHOUMARU NO ESTÁ MUERTO... PUEDO SENTIRLO... EL... EL VIVE!!!... -

Tanto lo amas para desconfiar de mi –

No desconfío de ti papá... pero... esperanza es lo único que me queda sin el –

Hija...- dijo con un tono melancólico...

0o0o0o0o0

ese tonto!!!!... está comenzando a sentir compasión!!!!!.. debemos de hacer algo... no podemos permitir que nos descubra... – decía furica Kagura...

calma... los cadáveres no tenemos sentimientos, tal vez tengamos unos momentos de debilidad, pero mientras el deseo de venganza quede en nuestros cuerpos no nos moveremos de nuestro propósito... –

eso espero muertita... eso espero... –

0o0o0o0o0

En el castillo de Lord Sesshoumaru...

Ya han pasado las horas... ya se está viendo en el cielo las estrellas y con ellas el inicio de la tercera luna de cuarto creciente... no se podía llevar a cabo si no estaba la luna completamente descubierta, esperaban el momento indicado...

estás listo Inuyasha??? –

si, solo espero que funcione... –

entonces... lo único que tienen que hacer es poner las espadas sobre el pecho de su padre y rezar un juramento... –

hai-

quien fuera ustedes... mi padre murió sin que lo conociera... es algo hermoso que lo puedan volver a ver... - dijo Ayame

lo malo son las circunstancias en que lo tienen que volver a ver... –

es hora – dijo Sesshoumaru al ver el cielo despejado y la luna en todo su esplendor...

dejaron las espadas sobre su padre... colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero comenzaron a resonar mientras se fundían en una sola... volviéndose un gran colmillo. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha cortaron con una pequeña daga sus manos, para tomar cada uno la del otro, mientras su sangre se juntaba entre sus manos. El cuerpo de su padre destelló, la sangre se extendió formando un pentagrama a su alrededor y el gran colmillo se elevó quedando justo sobre el cuerpo de Inutaisho.

sangre que corre por mis venas tráelo de vuelta, es su destino, es su deseo. Luna que riges nuestra vida dale su alma, dale su sueño, y su esperanza. – terminaron de recitar los dos juntos con los ojos cerrados. La luz se extendió y se escuchó una gran explosión. Al abrir los ojos la tumba de cristal que cubría el cuerpo se había quebrado, dejando libre el cuerpo del demonio. Pero algo no estaba bien. El hombre no despertaba...

que... que pasa??? –

justo en ese momento una luz apareció frente a ellos. La figura de su padre se formó ante ellos y su voz resonó por el lugar...

han llevado a cabo el hechizo, lo han hecho bien, pero el momento aún no llega... pronto... pronto volveré a la vida, pero si me esperan será demasiado tarde y la última profecía se cumplirá... – y por fin dejó que vieran la última profecía de los vitrales... el cuerpo de la chica manchado de sangre... sus ojos blancos... su cuerpo inerte.

NO!!!!!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0

esto se pone aburrido hermana... ya les di las pistas... porque no las siguen???? – se preguntaba fastidiado el chico...

calma hermano... tengo todo listo para hacer las cosas mas interesantes... pero tendré que utilizar a algunas marionetas... te molesta??? –

claro que no – sonrió – si eso hace que peleen mas rápido será mucho mejor... –

y yo obtendré mi premio si lo logro??? –

te daré un adelanto... sabes que si concretas con éxito será mucho mejor... – la beso apasionadamente...

haré todo por complacerte hermano... –

0o0o0o0o0

En el oscuro bosque Kagome seguía esperando a su padre, pero este no regresaba...

¿donde estás Otousan?? – y decidió hacer uso de sus habilidades de sacerdotisa para buscarlo... y lo encontró en el centro del valle con aquella mujer que la atacó... la madre de su amado...

Ya le dijiste lo de que mi hijo está muerto?? – escuchó de la voz de la mujer

Hai, ya se lo hice saber, pero me siento mal de estarle mintiendo a mi hija... –

"mintiendo??" –

Son ordenes de esas mujeres inservibles que tenemos que obedecer... sin su ayuda nunca regresaremos a la vida... –

Eso lo se pero... –

Pero que??!!!... si no haces eso te juro que descuartizo a la debilucha de tu hija!!!! –

No te atrevas a tocarla o yo mismo te mato... –

Ja!!... nunca lograste hacerme un rasguño... ¿no recuerdas cuando me cortejabas??... al final el único que pudo vencerme fue Inutaisho y gracias a su descuido morí... quieres que tu hija pase por el mismo destino que el mío... morir por los descuidos del nuevo lord del oeste??? –

No... –

Entonces haz lo que se te ordena... después de todo nosotros no somos mas que un montón de huesos y barro... –

"ellas están detrás de esto... malditas!!!... les seguiré el juego un poco mas... y te rescataré de sus garras papa..." –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

no... no... no... NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADA LE PASE A ELLA!!!! – gritó desesperado el lord del oeste.

Sesshoumaru!!!!!!! – escucharon la voz de Miroku llamarlo...

Que haces aquí??!!!, dije que ningún humano podía venir a la tumba de mi padre!!! –

Tenemos noticias de la Señorita!!! –

Que??!!!-

Un anciano vio a un youkai zorro llevar en brazos a una youkai de la misma especie hacia los bosques del este... –

Tenemos que actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde... –

Hai –

Alto!!! – escucharon una voz ajena al grupo – Lord Sesshoumaru... los rumores de que la princesa de los hielos ha regresado son ciertos??-

Hai, pero ha sido secuestrada... pero eso no te incumbe... –

Si lo hace, porque esa mujer es mi prima –

Eh¿quien eres tu? –

Soy la princesa de las tierras del sur, me llamo Takena, gusto en conocerle mi señor –

Donde está su hermano dama –

Mi hermano está en nuestras tierras preocupado por nuestra pariente, recuerde que lord Amidamaru era nuestro tío -

Lo se, estan dispuestos a ayudarnos a recuperar a mi prometida?? –

Hai, además de que hace unos días vimos a dos cadáveres andantes cerca de las limitaciones con nuestros terrenos, no queremos que nuestras tierras se involucren en esto –

Entonces será un placer tenerlos como aliados... –

Iré a darle la noticia a mi hermano para que alistemos a nuestras tropas... –

Y yo iré con mis tropas de lobos para que vengan a pelear... –

Hai –

Yo voy contigo Kouga –

No, Ayame, quédate aquí, no quiero que te pase nada, y oyeme bien pulgoso!!!!, cuida a mi hembra!!! –

Cállate rabioso, lo haré!!! – le gritó a Kouga mientras se alejaba...

Espero que todo salga bien... – susurró la chica – Kagome-chan, no permitas que nada te pase... no se que sería de lord Sesshoumaru si eso pasara.. –

Continuará...

KONICHIWA!!!!! LECTORES...

Bueno, hasta que las cosas bien, pero es que me quedé sin inspiración... en fin.

Espero que por lo menos no los defraudara con el fic, aquí comienza lo bueno...

¿que creen que pase con el lord del sur y su "hermanita"?. O tal vez como regresará Inutaisho???

En fin, espero que sigan leyendo... prometo no tardarme tanto y hacer los capis mas largos...

Atte; tommy


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome... una youkai????!!!**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personares no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi...TT

NOTA: es un SesshXKag...

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0

Espero que todo salga bien... – susurró la chica – Kagome-chan, no permitas que nada te pase... no se que sería de lord Sesshoumaru si eso pasara.. –

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 6… encuentro…

0o0o0o0o0

El amanecer estaba llegando a las tierras regidas por el gran perro blando, donde en menos de unas cuantas horas un gran ejercito era alistado.

Unos cuantos hombres del norte que habían escuchado los rumores de que su señora había sido atacada, los lobos que estaban listos para recibir las ordenes de su jefe, los dos humanos, los hombres de lord Sesshoumaru y dos youkais que parecían nuevos en el grupo.

bienvenida lady Takena – dijo Sesshoumaru a la youkai – bienvenido Lord Bashou – dijo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza al youkai al lado de la otra mujer.

estamos aquí para rescatar a mi prima lord Sesshoumaru, como siempre, no nos interesan nuestras relaciones con sus tierras, pero es lógico que de seamos aliados de ahora en adelante si nuestra pariente va a pasar a ser su hembra.

Lo se, pero mejor dejemos este tema para otro momento, ahora hay que prepararnos para marchar hacia el este –

Espero que sepa que esos terrenos son de lord Kurama y no creo que le agrade que pasemos por sus tierras con un ejercito –

No te preocupes Bashou, el ejercito se queda en el palacio, solo vienen con nosotros los dos humanos y los lideres del clan de los lobos –

Humanos??? –

Hai, son confiables –

Ningún humano es confiable –

Pues siento decirte que tu prima fue medio humana, así que te aguantas – dijo tajante – ahora comencemos con el viaje –

Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – gritó una niña desde lo lejos al lord del oeste – traiga de vuelta a Kagome-san!!!! –

Así, el grupo de guerreros partió hacia los bosques del este.

0o0o0o0o0o0

veo que tu plan va avanzando hermana – dijo "lord Bashou" en el oído de su hermana.

Claro, pensé que tendríamos que utilizar alguna marioneta para esto, pero con estos disfraces es mas que suficiente, gracias a dios esos dos tontos pasaban cerca, pudimos matarlos en tan poco tiempo… espero que eso calmara por un momento tu sed hermano –

Crees que m conformo un dos malditos muertos??? –

Claro que no, pero quería saber que tanto quieres la masacre –

Sabes cuanto lo quiero??? –

No –

Lo quiero tanto como quiero quitarte las ropas ahora –

Entonces tendré que terminar rápido con esto –

0o0o0o0o0o0

crees que ese cadáver nos traicione?? – dijo Kagura a Kikio.

No, tiene que obedecer, aún no le damos suficientes almas para que sobreviva –

Entonces espero que no tarden en traer a esa chiquilla, tenemos que divertirnos un rato con ella, tienes esa planta??? –

Hai, gracias por recordármela –

No hay de que, esa mujer… quiero que sufra –

Crees que yo no?? –

Entonces espero que sufra el triple…jajajaja – (la planta es la que sale en uno de los epis, la que les hace ver sus peores pesadillas)

Las dos mujeres rieron complacidas ante su maldad, iban a hacer pagar a Kagome por haber robado el corazón de los que les pertenecían.

0o0o0o0o0o0

kagome… querida, desierta – dijo con voz suave su padre al encontrarla dormida al lado de un árbol.

Ahhh – bostezó – hola papá – sonrió como si nada de lo que había descubierto hubiera pasado - ¿Qué sucede? –

Me tienes que acompañar – dijo con rostro serio dándose la vuelta para que lo siguiera.

Me llevas con ellas verdad papi – dijo con sarcasmo.

¿co.. co…como? –

Como lo se?, escuché a la madre de mi querido prometido y a ti hablando… por que??? –

Ellas… ellas… nos regresaron a la vida… no puedo hacer otra cosa hija… yo… no quiero perderte otra vez… -

Sabes lo que quieren? –

Alejarte de Sesshoumaru… -

Ohh… que inocente eres padre… esas mujeres no se conforman con eso… lo que quieren es matarme… - sonrió con ironía.

Como? –

Las conozco, Kagura me quiere muerta desde hace tiempo y Kikio cree que por mi culpa perdió a la persona que amaba… y ella ya me ha intentado matar antes… he salido viva por los pelos en esas ocasiones, pero creo que en esta vez… tengo que pelear… -

Como que vas a pelear?? –

Vamos padre… ya te darás cuanta de todo cuando lleguemos con ellas… - ella sonrió y cerró los ojos...

Que haces??? – preguntó asustado su padre… sabiendo que no sabía aún todos los poderes que su hija podía tener.

Enviar un mensaje – ella sonrió – vamos papá, tengo que llegar con ellas –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en medio de su caminata. Sentía como si la presencia de ella estuviera muy cerca… a su lado. Cerró los ojos y ante el apareció la figura de su prometida.

kagome – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Kagome?? – dijo Inuyasha desconcertado al escuchar el nombre de la chica en ese tono por parte de su hermano, pero este ni lo escuchó y siguió hablando con los ojos cerrados.

Hola amor – escuchó Sesshoumaru dentro de su cabeza.

Donde estás??? – preguntó preocupado

En el bosque del este, me tienen cautiva las brujas de Kikio y Kagura, están controlando los cuerpos de tu madre y de mi padre… -

Me di cuenta – le confeso el.

Ahora mismo voy hacia ellas, me lleva mi padre… ellas aún no saben que las descubrí… voy a pelear, pero necesito ayuda… no creo poder si se unen a la lucha tu madre y mi padre… apúrate… no se cuanto podré aguantar –

No te preocupes… vamos para allá –

Gracias – y la figura de Kagome desapareció.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en medio de un circulo formado por sus compañeros mirándolo curiosos.

que sucedió?? – preguntó serio Inuyasha.

Envió un mensaje – dijo sonriendo – esta bien, pero ahora mismo va hacia el combate –

Como??? –

Descubrió lo que nosotros ya sabemos, ellas aún no lo saben. Piensan que la llevan engañada hasta ellas, pero ella esta conciente de todo… va a pelear –

Entonces… -

Tenemos que apurarnos… dice que no sabe cuanto podrá soportar la pelea ella sola – avisó con tono serio.

Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo Bashou caminando mas a prisa sin que los otros vieran la forma macabra con la que sonreía.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome tenía los ojos vendados cuando llegó hasta donde estaban la mujer de barro y la que dirige a los vientos. Lo sabía por su olfato… conocía el olor de Naraku y el aroma a barro y huesos que la muñeca desprendía.

Estas dos sonreían malvadamente mientras pensaban en que todos sus planes de venganza se harían por fin realidad…

La planta ya estaba plantada y gracias a unos hechizos de la no-muerta habían crecido en menos de unos minutos, iban a acercar a Kagome a ella para que comenzara la diversión. Pero Kagome sintió el peligro, olfateo a quien la estaba llevando, porque parecía que se les había olvidado que ella ahora era una youkai. Supo que era Kagura la que la conducía hacia lo que sería su tormento, o por lo menos eso pensaban ellas.

Kagura estaba segura de que ella pensaba que su padre la llevaba de la mano a algún lugar, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que su padre se había quedado atrás minutos antes y que la mujer del viento estaba confiada por el aura que la rodeaba.

(Recordemos que Kag puede ver el aura de los demás).

Kagura iba a empujarla hacia el árbol cuando ella se movió y dio una patada impulsando a la mujer del viento hacia el árbol mágico. Pronto las ramas de la planta la rodearon impidiéndole el escape dejándola dormida y comenzando con las pesadillas.

noooo!!!!! – gritó Kagura…

sueño de Kagura--- (pa los que quieran saberlo porque a mi no me interesa, con que sufra ta bien).

KAGURA!!!! – gritó enfadado Naraku apretando su corazón entre su mano – que crees que estás haciendo, crees que vas a ser libre??, pues te equivocas… eres parte de mi… me perteneces… - le decía de forma macabra mientras la torturaba apretando poco a poco el corazón de la chica.

Ella estaba encadenada como tantas veces estuvo en el tiempo en que Naraku vivía y trababa de liberarse mientras que sentía el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo de poco a poco.

te vez muy linda cuando sufres querida… - le dijo haciendo aparecer a Kana en el cuarto. - Kana, toma esto – dejó entre las manos de la chica el corazón de Kagura – apriétalo con fuerza, entiérrale las uñas… hazla sufrir – le dijo con diversión

Kagura sintió un miedo atroz consumirla, mientras veía como el semi-demonio se desvestía. Kana apretó con fuerza el corazón de su hermana y esta cerró los ojos con frustración.

yo por lo pronto me encargaré de castigarla de otra manera – susurró Naraku tocándola con lujuria…

noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

fin del sueño de kagura 

no!!!! las dos sacerdotisas escucharon a la mujer gritar entre la pesadilla.

Maldita seas mujer… sabías que te teníamos verdad??? – dijo enojada Kikio.

Crees que soy tonta… tengo aún mis poderes y además ahora tengo mi olfato de youkai, tu aroma a cadáver es penetrante – dijo con burla…

Maldita – gruñó la mujer de barro con cólera.

Deja de hacerte la enojada, que yo soy la ofendida por lo que le hiciste a mi padre –

Y yo???!!!! – gritó – tu me robaste a Inuyasha!!! –

Yo no te quité nada, tu lo rechazaste cuando el te fue a buscar… yo no estoy con el… mi único señor será Sesshoumaru –

Y yo soy una santa… tu lo que quieres es quedarte con los dos!!!! –

Mira quien habla… la que es capaz de matar a la persona que dice amar – se rió Kagome.

Cállate maldita!!!! –

No dejaré que me molestes otra vez muerta – las garras de Kagome se afilaron y…

Adiós Kikio –

El cuerpo de Kikio se desplomó en el piso, dejando solo el polvo al tiempo de que las almas de esta sacerdotisa regresaban al cuerpo de la youkai.

kagome!!!! – escuchó gritar a Sesshoumaru… - estás bien??? – dijo mirando a su alrededor… -

estoy bien… porque estoy contigo –

no!!!!!!! – el gritó salió de la boca del "primo de Kagome" – esto no debió ser así… debía haber visto sangre!!!... SANGRE!!!!!- gritó con los ojos rojos…

quien eres tu???? – dijo la ex –sacerdotisa asustada.

Es tu primo… -

Esa… esa no es la mirada de mi primo – se aferró a las ropas de Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru!!!! – gritó asustada… - hay un aura maligna que lo rodea!!!!!! –

Ohh… querida pronto tu y tu lindo prometido estarán muertos… al igual que todos ustedes… -

Continuara….

Espero que les guste como va, siento el haber tardado tanto, pero es que no me viene inspiración para esta historia muy seguido. Saben cuanto tardé en pensar la conti del primer capi???... 6 meses…

Y no estoy jugando.

En fin, me voy

Atte: tommy


End file.
